Ride of Your Life
by kikiharuka13666
Summary: Takes place during New Moon. When Alice has a vision Bella's party is canceled. Instead the Cullens take her to a amusement park. Things quickly turn sour when Edward has to choose between Bella and his family.
1. attention

BPOV

"Happy birthday!"Edward exclaimed as I climbed into his Volvo. It was my 18th birthday and I didn't want anybody finding out.

"Don't say that. You know I don't like attention."

"Well get used to that because this weekend my family and I are taking you to an amusement park for your birthday. We were going to throw you a party but it would've been a disaster."

"Yes it would have I wouldn't have spoken to you for the next week."

"That's not what I mean. Alice saw you getting a paper cut and Jasper trying to kill you. Well that causes me to leave. This causes you to jump off a cliff for a cheap thrill. This causes me to fly to Voltura. You have to come save me and it's a big mess."

"What's in Voltura?"

"The most powerful vampire family ever."

We pulled into the school and I stopped questioning him. As soon as I got out an excited Alice was bouncing in front of me. She handed me a small box.

"That is where I draw the line. No presents."

"Take it or I announce your birthday to the whole school."Alice threatened.

I took the box and opened it up. Inside was a cd.

"Thank you"

She handed me an envelope.

"This is from Carslie and Esme. "

I opened the envelope. Inside were plane tickets to Jacksonville.

"This is too expensive. I can't accept this."

"Fine but just expect a lot of attention today."

"You win."

I slid the cd and tickets into Edward's car. I then took his hand and we walked off to class. The day passed by in a blur. I just wanted to go home and go to bed. I hated attention. Luckly only Edward his family and my parents knew. As soon as I got out of my last hour I hurried to Edward's car. I climbed in and took a deep breath. Suddenly I felt someone grab me from behind.


	2. love

BPOV

I recognized the familiar cold biceps.

"Emmitt!"I hollered.

"How's my favorite little sis?"

"Good. How are you? Aren't you supposed to be out of the country?"

"I wasn't going to miss your 18th birthday."

"Not you too."

"Edward called me 3 days ago. I just flew in."

"Where's Rosalie?"

"At home with Esme."

Just then Edward climbed in the car.

"Bella I'm going to drop you off at home. I want you in a dress by 7pm. I'm taking you out to dinner then the girls are going to take you back to my house. You girls are going clubbing tonight. Don't worry Carslie talked to the school consoler you are excused from classes tomorrow. I already got your school work."

"So let me get this straight. I'm skipping school tomorrow so I can party all night."

"Yep."

Edward pulled up in front of my house.

"Remember 7pm in a dress."

"Yes sir"

I gave Edward a kiss on the cheek and ran in my house. I quickly did my homework and tomorrows work. Since it was the beginning of the school year all the work was review from the previous year. When I finished I looked at the clock, 7:13. I climbed in the shower and took my time. When I got out it was 7:45. I pulled the only dress I owned out of my closet. It was dark blue. It had one shoulder. It clung to my skin down to my knees. It was covered in sparkles. I curled my hair and put on some lip-gloss. I had just finished when I heard Edward honk his horn. I quickly wrote a note for Charlie explaining that I would be spending the night at Edwards. I grabbed my purse and ran out the door.

"When did I start dating a model?"

"Pick up your jaw Edward it's on the ground. You have seen me in a dress before."

"Yeah but I didn't know you could out do Alice."

I climbed in the car and Edward and I joked the whole way to the restaurant about how I looked. When we got there we got a secluded table near the back. After I ate Edward stood up and pulled something out of his pocket. He got down on one knee. He was not doing this to me in public. He wouldn't make me the center of attention.

"I love you. Will you marry me Isabella Marie Swan?"


	3. party time

BPOV

"Yes!"I squealed.

I grabbed Edward into a giant hug. He slid a ring on my finger. It looked to be from the early 1900s.

"It was my mother's."

"It's beautiful."

I took Edward's hand and we walked out of the restaurant. It was silent most of the drive home.

"So is the clubbing party for our engagement which I know Alice saw or my birthday?"

"Both. It is your bridal shower /birthday party."

"That is not how I imagined my bridal shower."

At that moment we pulled up to the house. I gave Edward a kiss on the cheek and stepped out of the car. We walked up to the door together. I was just about to reach for the handle when the door flew open. Alice dragged me in the house. I was standing in the center of the living room before I could blink.

"Alice said you have something to tell us."Esme said gleefully.

"Well… I don't know how to say this without just blurting it out…um… Edward just… me and Edward… Alice is going to be busy… Edward and I are getting married."

Esme flew out of her seat faster than I could blink and started kissing me profusely. Then something happened I never thought would happen. Rosalie picked me up in a hug and started spinning me. Eventually I was pulled out of her hands and dragged upstairs. I was sat down in Alice's closet. She went through her closet at lightning speed and threw a black dress at me. It hung down to mid thigh and had a halter top. It was skin tight and the neck was really low cut. When I stepped out of the bathroom Alice was already dressed and ready. She handed me some black stilettos. Just then the door burst open and Edward stormed in the room.

"Don't even think about it Alice."

"It's just innocent fun."

"No it is not. If you do it, it will not end pretty."

"What's going on you two?"I interrupted.

"Alice is going to get you totally drunk. You're going to come home and get in bed with me and it will not end pretty. Three drinks Alice. That's it."

Edward stormed out of the room and Alice and I broke into giggles. Alice then took my hand and led me downstairs. Esme and Rosalie were already waiting. The guys were driving away.

"Where are they going?"I questioned.

"Grizzly bear problem in Canada."Esme answered, "We ready to leave?"

We walked out of the house and took off. An hour later we pulled up in front of a club. I stepped out of the car and walked up to the door with Alice. Esme and Rosalie were giving specific instructions to the valet. When we walked in Alice found a table on the low hanging balcony. Esme and Rosalie joined us a few minutes later. Alice left the table and came back with a margarita. I sipped it until I had it empty. Rosalie went up and got me another. By the time I finished that one I was loosening up. I headed out to the dance floor with Alice. A few hours later I took a break went to the bathroom and got another drink. After I finished that one I was tipsy. I got 3 virgin margaritas. I was leaning on the balcony railing while working on a 4th when I lost my balance and began tumbling towards the edge.


	4. planning

BPOV

Alice caught me just as I began to fall face first. She grabbed my ankle and held me upside down for a minute. She then pulled me up with ease.

"Come on time to go home. Its 3:55 in the morning and you are beyond tipsy."Alice said as she set me on my feet.

She dragged me out the door and I fell into Rosalie's BMW. I was quiet most of the way home wondering how bad Alice was going to get yelled at by Edward. At 5:13 in the morning we pulled up in front of the house. It had taken us longer to get home than to get there because we ran into an accident and had to take a detour. As soon as Edward heard the car he was outside pulling me out of the car.

"Baby where were you? I was worried."

"We had to take a detour."I slurred my words a little bit.

"Alice I told you 3 drinks! I didn't want her drunk!"

"Edward I swear to god she had 3 margaritas and 3 virgin margaritas. Unless she had a fake id and got another drink I only gave her 3."

Edward just picked me up and stormed into the house. I quickly fell asleep in his arms. The next morning when I woke up I heard arguing down stairs.

"Edward I swear to god I followed your instructions."Alice screamed.

"I told you 4:30 am she was home 45 minutes late. I told not to bring her home drunk; she was pretty damn drunk last night."Edward protested.

"Edward I only gave her 3 drinks just like you said. I couldn't help the fact that we had to take a detour."Alice shot back.

"You could've stepped on the gas."Edward suggested.

"Enough you two. You have been going at it since Bella got home 7 hours ago. Give it a rest. Edward do you honestly believe I would have let Alice disobey you and Alice you know Edward is just trying to protect Bella. So stop arguing."

I climbed out of bed and realized somebody had put me in a silky pajama top and pants set. I started walking down the stairs. As soon as I started walking down the stairs everybody stopped arguing.

"Edward she followed your instructions so stop arguing with her."

He came over and hugged me. He picked me up took me to the table and made me breakfast. After I finished eating Alice handed me some clothes. I went upstairs and got dressed. When I got back downstairs Edward walked over to me.

"Alice is going to take you out to help plan the wedding. You're going to pick out silverware and stuff. Then when you come back me and you will pick out a church and hall. We will then call them and reserve a date. If we have time you will also design the invitations and print them out on the computer. I am going to stay here and Carslie is going to help me with a guest list."

After that I left in Edward's Volvo with Alice and Esme. We went to Port Angeles and stopped in front of an antique store. We wandered inside and I found table clothes, silverware, plates, and a rug for the aisle. After that we went home. Edward handed me a list.

"Did I forget anybody?"

I quickly looked it over and added _Jacob_ to the bottom of the list. After that I went over to the table with Edward and started flipping through a book of churches. I quickly found one that I thought was perfect. He agreed and he handed me another book of reception halls. I flipped through that one till I found a gorgeous one about a mile away from the church.

"Edward do think we could take a horse and buggy from the church. If it's not too much trouble."

"I'm sure Alice will take care of that. Now when do you want the wedding?"

"I was thinking spring because it's warm without being too warm, late May early June. But August is my second choice."

He picked up the phone and scheduled out wedding for May 26. He then called the hall and booked them too. After that he took me over to the computer and helped design the invitations. We printed them out and started to put them in special envelopes. He promised to mail them all out. I took the one for Charlie, grabbed my dress and kissed Edward.

"I got to go home. Charlie will be home in an hour and I don't want him dying of starvation."

We walked out the door and started driving home.

"Edward will you stay when I tell my dad we're getting married? I need somebody who knows CPR in case he has a heart attack."

"Sure I'll stay."

We pulled into the driveway and I hopped out. I took my dress up to my room and hung it up. Alice had washed it. I then set the envelope on the table and started making dinner. I had dinner on the table when Charlie walked in. After he finished eating I handed him the envelope and waited for him to blow.


	5. sharing, packing, and leaving

BPOV

I watched my dad carefully as he opened the envelope. The second he read it he broke down crying. He then grabbed Edward in a big hug.

"You take care of my little girl. You protect her with your life."

I was surprised my dad took it so well. I was expecting him to swear or kick Edward out of the house. But instead my dad a full grown police chief was crying and hugging his future son-in-law. After Charlie let Edward go, Edward left. He left me with Charlie.

"So Bella how long have you been engaged?"

"I just got engaged last night. Edward took me out to dinner and proposed."

"That why you spent the night there?"

"Alice knew what was coming so we started planning."

Charlie got up and I started to do the dishes. He just shoved me aside and told me to go do something fun. I decided I would tell my dad about my weekend now.

"Hey dad um Mr. and Mrs. Cullen want to take me to an amusement park this weekend for my birthday. Is that ok?"

"Yeah go have fun. You haven't gone out and had some fun in a while."

"Thanks."

I went up to my room and listened to the cd Edward had got me for my birthday. It had a bunch of songs with him playing on his piano. My favorite was #13 it was my lullaby. I fell asleep listening to it. When I woke up the next morning I felt some cold arms around me and my cd was on the side table.

"Time to get ready for school love."

I got out of bed and quickly got dressed. When I was ready for school I had a few extra minuets so I started packing for the trip that afternoon. By the time I finished packing it was time to leave for school. I noticed Edward was still on my bed.

"It's time to go come on."

"Bella I need you to drive your truck. My family and I are going hunting after lunch so you need to have a way home."

"Ok"

I grabbed my backpack and Edward followed me out the door. When I got in my truck I was shocked.

"Edward!!!!!! What did you do?!!!!!"

"Bella calm down it's just a cd player. Emmitt and Rosalie bought you it for your birthday so that you could listen to my cd while driving. Don't throw a fit."

I took a deep breath and kissed Edward.

"I'll see you at school."

When I got to school I parked next to Edward. The second I saw Angela I ran up to her.

"I'm getting married."

"Oh my god. No way."

The day passed like that. I would see a friend tell them the news and Edward would wrap his arm around me. Tyler and Mike looked like they wanted to kill Edward when I told them. After lunch Edward left and I was quiet the rest of the day. On the way home I listened to his cd. When I got home I didn't have any homework so I started dinner and left instructions on the stove. Right after I finished I heard Edward honk his horn. I grabbed my stuff and ran out the door. There were 2 cars, Rosalie's and Edward's. Alice and Jasper were in the backseat of Edward' Volvo. Esme, Carslie, Rosalie, and Emmitt were in Rosalie's car. Edward popped the trunk and I put my stuff in. I quickly climbed in the front seat of the Volvo and kissed Edward. This weekend was going to be a blast.


	6. roller coasters

BPOV

We walked into the amusement park and my face instantly lit up. I don't remember the last time I had been to an amusement park. When Edward had told me what we were doing he didn't mention the 5 star hotels. His family had reserved 4 rooms for the weekend all right across from each other. Each male and his mate got their own room so Edward and I had got a room to ourselves. We had driven to the amusement park early that morning and were the first ones in. I darted towards the roller coasters. Edward followed close behind and before I knew it we were giggling like mad men. We rode all the roller coasters countless times. Then I decided to do the one coaster that I had refused to go on, the Raptor. **(Think Cedar Point)** When we got on the coaster I had a bad feeling.

EPOV

Bella, Alice, Jasper, and I were in the front car with everybody else behind us. The ladies were all on the outer edge of the car. As we began our assent Alice had a vision.

_We were on the coaster. The track is thrown off from being ridden so much. So now the track is uneven. It is uneven in several places. The first bump rips open the tube with hydraulic fluid. The restraints are no longer usable. I struggle to hold on to Bella but I can't without revealing our secret but I can't. Then we hit another bump and the car is thrown from the track. Bella flies out of the car and hits her head on one of the steel supports. She falls to the ground with a sickening thud. The car lands a few feet away._

The vision was crystal clear. It was going to happen but it was too late to stop. Bella was going to die. I reached over and restrained her the best that I could. She looked at me but I wouldn't answer. I heard the tube tear and the restraints flew open. A few people fell out. Bella looks at me terrified. We hit another bump and the car flies off the track. I jerk sideways and Bella slips from my grip. She flies out of the car. She hits her head and land just like in the vision. The car lands not far away from her. I jump out and run over to her. She is covered in blood. Carslie comes up behind me.

"Son she's going to die."


	7. burning choices

EPOV

"There has to be something we can do."

"You can't bite her because you might expose us. But her injuries are too severe for a doctor to fix."

"I don't care. I have to help her."

I picked Bella up and took off out of the emergency exit. I ran so fast that nobody saw me. When I got to my Volvo I laid Bella in the back seat and bit her. I started with her neck then closed up the bite. I then did each of her wrists and ankles. I sat down and laid her head in my lap. She had to be ok. My family approached the car a few minutes later. Alice and Jasper climbed in the front seat and everybody else climbed in the other car.

_Edward I am going to drive back to Forks with you, Jasper, and Bella. The rest of the family is going back to the hotel to check out. _

"Ok Alice"

I held Bella close while we drove home. I listened to her heart beat. The venom had reached her heart and was keeping it beating. When we got home Alice went in to make my bed for Bella and I slowly and carefully got Bella out of the car. I went in and laid her down on the bed. I pulled up a chair and sat by her side. I would not move till she woke up.

BPOV

I died. I didn't get to say goodbye to Edward or anybody. I just died and was burning in hell for falling in love with a vampire. Life is cruel. I was burning that's how I knew I was in hell. The burn made me unable to move. I couldn't scream either. So I just sat there and counted seconds. 291300 seconds later the burning began to recede. I could move my fingers and toes. Maybe I was going to heaven. Then the flame grew hotter in my chest. I arched my back so that my heart could jump out but it wouldn't. Then I figured it out. I wasn't burning in hell I was becoming a vampire. I was glad I hadn't screamed it would've tortured Edward. But what about Charlie? I couldn't think anymore because there was this loud fast pounding. It was my heart. Then the beating stopped. The flame went out. I slowly opened my eyes not knowing if I wanted to see what had happened.

EPOV

I sat by Bella's side for about 3½ days when her back arched. Her heart speeds up. My family was in the room in a second. Then her back straightened out. Her heart stopped and Bella opened her eyes.


	8. control

BPOV

I took a look around the room. My vision was beyond perfect, I could smell 10x better, and I could hear all the way to the freeway. I sat up and looked into Edward's eyes. He was more beautiful than before if that was possible. I climbed off the bed and walked over to Edward. I reached out to stoke his cheek. I had to make sure this wasn't a dream. When I touched him I immediately pulled back. Why did he feel so warm?

"Bella I know you are confused. We will answer all your questions later but first you need to hunt."Edward said. His voice sounded smoother than usual.

"Edward I want answers, hunting can wait. I'm not even thirsty."My voice had a high bell like pitch to it.

"Bella love, your throat must be burning."

"It's not."

"Well anyways we better go hunting then we will answer all you questions."

I smiled and darted out the door.

"Catch me if you can."I giggled.

I darted through the house and once I got out the door. I took off at full speed. I could hear Edward struggling to catch up behind me. As I took a deep breath a beautiful scent hit me. I ran towards it. When I was close enough I jumped on a branch and observed my prey. It was a big black bear. I leaped on it tackling it instantly. I sunk my teeth into its neck. The blood felt good against my throat. When I finished I pulled up a tree and hid the bear. I could hear Edward calling for me. I had gone in a circle so he was having trouble following the scent. I found him staying quiet. Then I leaped on him giving him kisses all over his face.

"Bella where were you?"

"Taking down a bear about half a mile over."

He just stared at me in shock.

"You act as if your centuries old not minuets."

"Edward you always said I was unpredictable. Maybe that's my talent."

"Come on let's get back to the house. I know you have some questions."

I followed him back to the house and the family was already waiting in the living room. I sat down next to Edward on the couch.

"So Bella Edward said you had a lot of questions, ask away."Carslie said.

"Well first of all why am I faster than Edward?"

"Newborn strength."Carslie answered.

"Why does Edward feel like he is the same temperature as me?"

"Your bodies are the same temperature."Carslie replied.

"Why do I know everything like how to hunt without instruction?"

"Instinct."Jasper said.

"Jasper I thought you said newborns were hard to control. That they hunt excessively and have a constant burning throat."

"Normally they do."Jasper replied.

"Why don't I?"

"That is a good question."Carslie said.

Suddenly Alice gasped and ran upstairs. Edward started pacing. The rest of us looked confused.

"Edward what's going on?"I questioned.

"Charlie is coming."

"He can't. I'll end up killing him."

Just then Alice appeared at the bottom of the stairs. She handed me a box.

"Put these in."Alice said.

"Remember to fidget and excuse yourself for the bathroom to change your contacts about every three hours." Esme explained.

"Cross your legs."Emmitt suggested.

"Cross my legs, fidget, and change contacts. Got it."

I heard a knock at the door and put the contacts in. I took a deep breath that would probably be my last. I heard Carslie open the door and saw Charlie standing in the door way.

**I probably won't be able to update for another week. So enjoy. **


	9. people

BPOV

When my dad stepped in the house he looked very angry. He crossed the room and stood so that his face was inches from mine. He grabbed my wrist and tried to drag me out of the house but I resisted.

"Isabella Marie Swan you are in a lot of trouble don't make me handcuff you."

"What did I do?"

"You didn't go to school on Thursday and you skipped today and yesterday."

"Dad I didn't go to school because we just got back. The car broke down and we didn't get back till about an hour ago."

"What about Thursday what stopped you then?"

I had to take a breath. I didn't want to but I had to. I took a breath but Charlie didn't smell appetizing at all. He was just a background scent.

"Dad I didn't feel good."

"I don't care your going back to Phoenix."

"I'm 18. I don't have to listen to you anymore. You have no control over me."I put my arm around Edward, "I love Edward and I'm not leaving. So either you deal with it or leave and don't come back."

"Bella you know I can't lose you. Please we can work this out. Just come home. Please."

"Alright but dad I can't come home right now. But I will come and visit."

"Love you Bella."

"Love you too dad."

I gave my dad a hug and kiss and he left. Everybody seemed to breathe a huge sigh of relief when he left.

"Edward you said humans would smell appetizing. How come Charlie's scent was just there but didn't affect me at all?"

Edward just looked at Carslie who shrugged.

"Bella you will never cease to amaze or baffle us."

I went over and wrapped Edward in a hug.

"So what are we going to do about school? If I miss anymore Charlie will kill me."

"Well we can go out today and gage your control in public. If you have enough control we can go back to school tomorrow."

"Sounds good."

We walked out to the garage. It was decided that Emmitt and Alice would come with us too. Emmitt could restrain me if needed and Alice could see things before they happened so she came. When we got to the diner Edward decided that we would split up. Edward and I would sit in the corner. Emmitt would sit a few tables away so that he could stop me before I got a human and Alice would sit by the door so we could make a quick escape. When I walked in a lot of scents hit me. I smelled the humans but just like Charlie they were a background scent. I smelled human food which smelled hideous. I also smell a vampire. Edward tensed next to me and dragged me out of the diner. We climbed in the car the drive was silent. Had I done something wrong? When we got back to the house we went inside immediately. Carslie was surprised to see us so soon.

"Victoria's back."

**I managed to type this but I won't have access to a computer this weekend or all next week. So whatever I get typed today is it for a while. **


	10. Riley

BPOV

I just stared at Edward in shock. I could not believe the words coming out of his mouth. Victoria has no reason to come.

"Why is she coming?"I questioned.

"I don't know. Alice start looking."Edward said.

Alice stood very still while everyone watched in anticipation. Suddenly Edward tensed up beside me.

"What did she see Edward?"I asked.

"You. In pieces. Burning."Edward hissed.

I was shocked. Why would she want me dead? What did I ever do to her? Suddenly there was a knock on the door. We all turned suddenly. I was the closest so I went to answer it. Edward tried to stop me but I broke his grip. When I opened the door a young vampire was standing in the door way. I didn't recognize him.

"Hello my name is Riley. I was wondering if I could use your phone. My car broke down and I need to call my mate." he said.

I looked towards my family and they nodded. I let Riley in and led him towards the phone. When we were by the phone I turned my back to him to give him privacy. I then realized that my family could not see us and we could not see my family. Suddenly I was in a choke hold. I kicked the wall to alert my family. They were in the room in the blink of an eye. He kicked knocking down Alice and Edward at the same time. He then used my legs to knock down the rest of my family by spinning. He then took off running. I heard my family following. I tried to get out of his grip but couldn't. Finally we approached a car hidden by the trees. He tried to shove me inside but I resisted. When he wasn't looking I kicked the car causing it to tip. The hood slammed into a nearby tree and the car was totaled. A very pissed looking red haired vampire climbed out of it. Victoria.

"That was my favorite Camaro."She said.

I heard my family getting closer and we started running again. I was still in that unbreakable choke hold. We stopped in the meadow. Our meadow. Why did they bring me here to die? I saw a 13 vampires emerge from the trees and approach. They all had red eyes like Victoria and Riley. I heard my family get closer.

"Stop it's a trap!"I screamed.

They didn't listen and seconds later Edward emerged from the trees followed by the rest of the family. My family was instantly grabbed leaving Edward the only one not being restrained. My family was put in choke holds like me. We were on opposite sides of the meadow. Victoria walked forward with a menacing smile.

"Edward I have a choice for you to make. Will you choose your beloved wife Bella? Or will you choose your family whose been with your for centuries? Make the decision or I will."


	11. pissed

BPOV

Nobody messes with my family unless they want to die. I was pissed. I found strength I had never had. Jasper was cringing from across the field I was so pissed. Victoria turned her back and stalked towards me. When she was close enough I kicked up sending her flying. I continued to do a back flip causing Riley to drop me. I grabbed him and threw him across the field. Everyone was stunned by this sudden movement. But I didn't stop. I raced towards the other vampires who were advancing on Edward and started throwing them at one another. I would pick one up and send it flying towards the group. Edward ran over to his family and attempted to free them. He got Emmitt free then somebody jumped on me from behind. I fell to the ground and I was quickly surrounded. I felt the vampire on my back reach down and bite a chunk of my neck off. I screamed in pain and got more pissed off. I flew up sending whoever was on my back flying. I grabbed the nearest vampire and ripped there head off. I saw Alice and Jasper get freed out of the corner of my eye. More vampires approached me. I grabbed two at once and flung them towards the trees. The other vampires jumped on me. One ripped off my hand which only pissed me off more. I flung him off and heard him colliding with another vampire. Another one was ripped off my back and I turned around to see Jasper. I saw Victoria approaching him and I leaped over him and tackled Victoria. I then saw Carslie get freed and start a fire. He threw the head I had ripped off into it and set my hand aside. The only members of my family still trapped were Rosalie and Esme. I held Victoria down with my hand and ripped her head off with my teeth. I threw her head into the fire. I saw Rosalie get free and Emmitt threw a vampire head into the fire. Alice then freed Esme. I looked around and saw that only Riley was left standing. I stood up and stalked over to him. He smiled at me.

"You're a trained fighter I see." he said.

"No. Just pissed off."I replied.

"Why are you mad?"He asked.

"Let's see. Your mate tried to kill my entire family."I responded.

He was obviously done talking because he sprang towards me. I caught him with my good arm and got him in a choke hold. I threw him on the ground. I held him down with my foot while I ripped his head off. I quickly threw it in the fire. After he was taken care of I began to calm down. I went over and hugged Edward.

"Are you ok?"I questioned.

"Fine how about you?"He replied.

"I'm glad you're ok."I took his hand and began to follow his family home.

When we got home I sat down on the couch while Carslie reattached my hand. After he was done Jasper walked up to me.

"Bella do you lose your temper often?"He asked.

"No" I replied.

"Well in that field you were pretty pissed. I couldn't have taken down that many newborns and I was trained." he informed me, "how come you got so angry?"

"I always have been a bit protective of my family."I said.

He reached down and hugged me, "You are the best little sis a man can ask for."

He walked away and I snuggled with Edward some more. It wasn't long before Alice came bouncing up to me and pulling on my good hand.

"We need to get you dressed."She shouted.

She dragged me upstairs and put me in a white strapless dress. It split at the knee with ruffles. She curled my hair and pinned it up. She had me put on some white stilettos. For the finishing touch she put some soft pink lipstick on me. When I looked in the mirror I looked shocked. I looked hot. I walked down the stairs and found everybody waiting at the bottom completely dressed.

"Where are we going?"I asked.

"We are meeting some friends at the airport then we are going on vacation."Carslie answered.

"Then why did Alice dress me up like Barbie?"I countered.

"Oh you'll see."Jasper replied.

I looked at Edward who shrugged, "Don't look at me they are blocking their thoughts."

We walked outside and I found 2 limos waiting in our driveway. I climbed in one and Edward joined me. For some reason the rest of the family got in the other. We started driving. About an hour from the house we stopped. When I got out I was shocked. We were at a church. Alice walked up to us with a sheepish grin.

"Bella the church got the dates mixed up. Your wedding got scheduled for September 26 instead of March 26."She said.

"So today's my wedding day."I asked.

"Yep."She confirmed.


	12. eternaty

BPOV

The boys walked in the church followed by Rosalie. Esme and Alice stayed outside with me. Esme was my bride's maid and Alice was my maid of honor. My dad walked out and took my arm. When we heard Rosalie playing the piano we walked in. I couldn't get to Edward fast enough. He was so perfect. Everybody I knew was there. The entire town of Forks was there along with Phil, my mom, and all my friends from Phoenix. There were also some people I didn't know. Edward and I had decided to write our own vows.

"Bella I have always loved you. Before I met you I was a shell. You opened up my eyes to what life can be like. You are my life and my world. Without you I am nothing. You are my princess. I love you Bella. I always have and always will."Edward said when it came time to exchange vows.

"Isabella Marie Swan do you take Edward Cullen to be your husband?"The minister asked.

"I do."I replied.

Edward slid the ring on my finger which meant it was my turn to say my vows.

"Edward I want to spend eternity with you. You mean the world to me. You are my past, present, and future. You are the light in my life. When you leave the room I can't see. Without you my life is dark and meaningless. You are extremely special and irreplaceable. You are my knight and shining armor. You are my prince. I love you Edward. I always have and always will."If I had been able to cry I would've.

"Edward Cullen do you take Isabella Swan to be you wife?"The minister said again.

"I do."Edward said confidently.

I slid the ring onto Edwards's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."The minister said.

Edward pulled me close and kissed me roughly. I returned the kiss. After about a minute he broke the kiss. He picked me up and carried me out of the church. Waiting outside was a horse and buggy. We got into it and drove off. I kissed him again. It wasn't long before we pulled up to the banquet hall. Edward helped me out because Alice would kill me if I ripped my dress. The reception passed quickly and soon we were riding off into the sunset. We were together for eternity.

**The End!**


End file.
